


MacGyver VS Bibliographies

by Sanguine (Rakizna)



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Gen, Virtual Season/Series, bibliography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Sanguine
Summary: Do you ever question whether or not the bizarre gadgets that MacGyver whips up could actually work?Do you question the historical and/or scientific accuracy of every episode or story?Well, I do. Which is why I meticulously research and carefully document sources for each story.Check the bibliographies for links, background info, and in some cases pictures that will help you learn more about the subject matter for each MacGyver VS episode.Please note that this is specifically for MacGyver Virtual Season stories that I personally have written. For information on other stories, you'll have to look elsewhere.
Comments: 4
Collections: MacGyver Virtual Season





	1. River Styx Outline/Bibliography

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the bibliographies lists my sources or inspiration for a story. Sometimes you will also see my original outline for the story. 
> 
> I'll add more as I write/add more stories. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me with any questions.

  
  


**Chapter 1**

Opening Image: They're in the bus, talking about the project and the awesomeness of the new tech they've got.

Theme stated: They're exploring the cave. What do they think they will find? A new way out of it? Fantastic rock formations? Something else?  Willis seems to be the most invested here, with the new gadget and all, so maybe have a think about what Willis hopes to get from the adventure.

Set up: They arrive at the cave - be careful in there, it's dangerous! The teams split up and start exploring.

Catalyst: Earthquake! landslide! Now the plan has changed...

Debate: Do they turn back? Explore further? Debate safety vs adventure.  This is kind of Willis's party - what does he want to do?

Break into Two: They decide to carry on, using the new tech to help them. This is where our heroes really enter the unknown.

From here, it's just my thoughts on where you might take the story next, OK?

  
  


**Chapter 2**

B-story: Here's where Willis and Elisa have some time to explore their skills, attraction (or not!) and what drives them as they're exploring. Maybe something they know/are able to do can help them later?

Fun and Games:  Here's where the MacGyvering happens. What do they improvise to help them map the cave, scale a rock face, cross a river etc?  How does the new tech help them? Or is it totally useless, and Willis is upset?  **To cross a fast-moving section of river because they're running out of room to walk on one side, they tie a rope to Mac's backpack and throw it between two stalagmites on the other side. The backpack falls behind the stalagmites and becomes a makeshift grappling hook. Then, they use the rope to help reach the other side of the river without being swept away.**

Midpoint: It's all going so well! They're sure they've nearly got out when... Something goes wrong! 

**Aftershock rattles them**

  
  
  


**Chapter Three**

Bad Guys close in: The bad guy here could be the cave itself, with another earthquake, sudden influx of water etc, or it could be actual bad guys using the cave for something nefarious. Either way, something prevents our heroes from getting out or makes them decide to stay and sort the bad things out. **Just when they think they've gotten out, they find the fallen tree blocking the exit.**

All is lost: Something awful happens that makes our heroes despair. Trapped, seemingly with no escape? Someone badly hurt? Captured by baddies? Something else?  **Elisa is starting to get hypothermia because of her 2 icy plunges. The other 2 aren't faring so well either, because Styx is cold and they have no way to warm up.**

Dark Night of the Soul: Things couldn't get any worse. Now our heroes must pull out their last, best MacGyverism (probably using/repurposing the new tech) in order to escape.  **Rocket candy**

**Chapter Four**

Finale: They use their best idea to escape from the cave/the baddies (if baddies, they have to be vanquished too!). they meet up with the other half of the party, find out what they've been up to all episode, and make good their escape.  **They hike up the hill and make it to the ranger station at the top.**

Final Image: On the bus home, highlighting what our heroes have learned from the experience. Look at the 'theme stated' section - they need to learn what you wanted them to learn in this section. The new tech needs to be included here - it's almost like an extra character in this story!  **Willis is gonna rebuild it bigger & better and takes the salvaged parts with him. **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mac is in KY with a different team---Willis, a WKU geologist, a WKU student, a Cave Research Foundation speleologist, and a park ranger

They’re mapping a new passage with help from a HORTA, since they’re working on an improved inertial navigation system (INS). 

When the flashlights run out, Mac makes light with rocket candy (saltpeter from the walls + Elisa's sugar packets for sweet tea

Someone gets hypothermia after falling into a river. Someone gets broken limb during rockslide. 

  
  
  


Somehow, I want them to end up exiting via the River Styx.

[ https://www.courier-journal.com/story/news/local/2015/07/16/mammoth-cave-secrets-still-uncovered/30238949/ ](https://www.courier-journal.com/story/news/local/2015/07/16/mammoth-cave-secrets-still-uncovered/30238949/)

[ https://quirkytravelguy.com/longest-cave-system-mammoth-cave-national-park/ ](https://quirkytravelguy.com/longest-cave-system-mammoth-cave-national-park/)

[ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caving_equipment ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caving_equipment)

[ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/HORTA_(mining) ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/HORTA_\(mining\))

[ http://kgs.uky.edu/kgsweb/olops/pub/kgs/mcs186_12.pdf ](http://kgs.uky.edu/kgsweb/olops/pub/kgs/mcs186_12.pdf)

[ https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0886779813000540 ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0886779813000540)

[ https://airandspace.si.edu/collection-objects/inertial-reference-unit-inertial-navigation-system-ins-laser-ring-gyro ](https://airandspace.si.edu/collection-objects/inertial-reference-unit-inertial-navigation-system-ins-laser-ring-gyro)

[ http://www.wdrb.com/story/36111153/mercy-academy-students-make-historic-discovery-mapping-mammoth-cave ](http://www.wdrb.com/story/36111153/mercy-academy-students-make-historic-discovery-mapping-mammoth-cave)

[ https://www.nps.gov/maca/learn/historyculture/frompurgatorytoparadise.htm ](https://www.nps.gov/maca/learn/historyculture/frompurgatorytoparadise.htm)

[ http://www.electronic-engineering.ch/study/ins/ins.html#outline ](http://www.electronic-engineering.ch/study/ins/ins.html#outline)

[ https://aerospace.honeywell.com/en/products/navigation-and-sensors/non-itar-micro-electro-mechanical-system-inertial-measurement-units?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIn5iCsfid2QIVxbXACh32qQ3HEAAYBCAAEgLXOPD_BwE ](https://aerospace.honeywell.com/en/products/navigation-and-sensors/non-itar-micro-electro-mechanical-system-inertial-measurement-units?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIn5iCsfid2QIVxbXACh32qQ3HEAAYBCAAEgLXOPD_BwE)

[ http://www.imar-navigation.de/downloads/papers/inertial_navigation_introduction.pdf ](http://www.imar-navigation.de/downloads/papers/inertial_navigation_introduction.pdf)

[ https://pubs.usgs.gov/sir/2008/5023/44toomey.htm ](https://pubs.usgs.gov/sir/2008/5023/44toomey.htm)

[ https://www.nps.gov/maca/learn/historyculture/abriefhistoryofmammothcave.htm ](https://www.nps.gov/maca/learn/historyculture/abriefhistoryofmammothcave.htm)

[ http://www.instructables.com/id/How-To-Make-Rocket-Candy-1/ ](http://www.instructables.com/id/How-To-Make-Rocket-Candy-1/)


	2. The Mortal Coil Bibliography

Tesla predicted the smartphone in 1926  [ https://bigthink.com/nikola-tesla-2.amp.html ](https://bigthink.com/nikola-tesla-2.amp.html)

[ https://edition-m.cnn.com/2019/10/25/world/most-famous-tesla-inventions-scn/index.html ](https://edition-m.cnn.com/2019/10/25/world/most-famous-tesla-inventions-scn/index.html)

Wardenclyffe

[ https://teslasciencecenter.org/history/journey/ ](https://teslasciencecenter.org/history/journey/)

[ https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/what-is-wardenclyffe-tower-nikola-tesla ](https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/what-is-wardenclyffe-tower-nikola-tesla)

[ https://www.smithsonianmag.com/innovation/when-electricity-and-music-collide-tesla-coils-sing-180958803/ ](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/innovation/when-electricity-and-music-collide-tesla-coils-sing-180958803/)

Building Tesla coil, Faraday cage, & telegraph

[ https://www.instructables.com/id/Easy-Tesla-Coil/ ](https://www.instructables.com/id/Easy-Tesla-Coil/)

[ https://www.techeblog.com/top-5-most-creative-uses-for-tesla-coils/?amp ](https://www.techeblog.com/top-5-most-creative-uses-for-tesla-coils/?amp)

[ https://leadertechinc.com/blog/applications-faraday-cage/ ](https://leadertechinc.com/blog/applications-faraday-cage/)

[ https://www.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-make-a-simple-telegraph-set ](https://www.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-make-a-simple-telegraph-set)

[ http://staging.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-make-an-electromagnet ](http://staging.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-make-an-electromagnet)

[ http://staging.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-build-a-power-pack ](http://staging.energizer.com/science-center/how-to-build-a-power-pack)

Remote tech

[ https://science.howstuffworks.com/innovation/repurposed-inventions/history-of-remote-control.htm ](https://science.howstuffworks.com/innovation/repurposed-inventions/history-of-remote-control.htm)

[ https://makezine.com/projects/make-35/six-pack-tesla-coil/ ](https://makezine.com/projects/make-35/six-pack-tesla-coil/)

[ https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.itstactical.com/intellicom/physical-security/how-to-hack-a-garage-door-in-under-10-seconds-and-what-you-can-do-about-it/amp/ ](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.itstactical.com/intellicom/physical-security/how-to-hack-a-garage-door-in-under-10-seconds-and-what-you-can-do-about-it/amp/)

[ https://www.garageautomatics.com/garage-door-opener-history/ ](https://www.garageautomatics.com/garage-door-opener-history/)

Tesla's life

[ https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/croatian-word-642a65f507b1ae5a6e6ddb07957b2b6e29f057f6.html ](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/croatian-word-642a65f507b1ae5a6e6ddb07957b2b6e29f057f6.html)

[ https://www.smithsonianmag.com/travel/nikola-tesla-museum-belgrade-inventor-electricity-smithsonian-journeys-travel-quarterly-180958881/ ](https://www.smithsonianmag.com/travel/nikola-tesla-museum-belgrade-inventor-electricity-smithsonian-journeys-travel-quarterly-180958881/)

[ https://www.johnnytimes.com/nikola-tesla-inventions-cat-macak/ ](https://www.johnnytimes.com/nikola-tesla-inventions-cat-macak/)

[ https://www.pbs.org/tesla/ll/story_youth.html ](https://www.pbs.org/tesla/ll/story_youth.html)

Morse code  [ http://www.arrl.org/learning-morse-code ](http://www.arrl.org/learning-morse-code)

[ https://www.irishtimes.com/news/science/the-electricity-between-mark-twain-and-nikola-tesla-1.2522523?mode=amp ](https://www.irishtimes.com/news/science/the-electricity-between-mark-twain-and-nikola-tesla-1.2522523?mode=amp)

  
  
<https://quotes.thefamouspeople.com/nikola-tesla-2452.php>


	3. The Top End Outline/Bibliography

Lawman episodes: Trapped & The Actor

Trapped: man cuts the telegraph wires & claims to have a stagecoach held hostage with 14 people; the truth is that the stage is late because the guy was a con man who put up "plague" sign all around the town

The Actor: the actor is being harassed by a delusional woman who is obsessed with him; her husband is driven off by Troop, but she shoots him with a derringer; he stands and commends her for her abysmal aim, but when he goes back inside, he reveals that he's received a "palpable hit"; he asks Troop not to go after her, so that her freedom can be a sort of repayment for the many women he's genuinely wronged over the years & then he dies 

Australian Mac = ex-Army medic based on Tom Selleck

Draw from  _ Quigley Down Under  _ & _ Magnum P.I.  _

[ _ https://therunawayvet.com/10-things-i-learned-as-an-outback-vet/ _ ](https://therunawayvet.com/10-things-i-learned-as-an-outback-vet/) __

[ _ https://www.bunac.org/uk/blog/travel-stories/work-australia/working-and-living-in-australian-outback _ ](https://www.bunac.org/uk/blog/travel-stories/work-australia/working-and-living-in-australian-outback) __

[ _ https://www.ritas-outback-guide.com/OutbackFacts.html _ ](https://www.ritas-outback-guide.com/OutbackFacts.html) __

[ _ https://www.outback-australia-travel-secrets.com/australian-outback-facts.html _ ](https://www.outback-australia-travel-secrets.com/australian-outback-facts.html) __

[ _ https://traveltips.usatoday.com/australian-outback-16271.html _ ](https://traveltips.usatoday.com/australian-outback-16271.html) __

[ _ https://www.britannica.com/topic/Australian-Aboriginal/Beliefs-and-aesthetic-values _ ](https://www.britannica.com/topic/Australian-Aboriginal/Beliefs-and-aesthetic-values) __

[ _ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent _ ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent) __

[ _ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Currumbin_Wildlife_Sanctuary _ ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Currumbin_Wildlife_Sanctuary) __

[ _ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condobolin _ ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condobolin) __

[ _ http://thijsheslenfeld.com/hot-life-in-the-australian-outback _ ](http://thijsheslenfeld.com/hot-life-in-the-australian-outback) __

[ _ https://www.isango.com/theguidebook/10-things-you-learn-when-you-live-in-outback-australia/ _ ](https://www.isango.com/theguidebook/10-things-you-learn-when-you-live-in-outback-australia/)

[ _ https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Territory _ ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Territory) __

[ _ https://www.wildcatsanctuary.org/so-you-want-to-start-your-own-sanctuary/ _ ](https://www.wildcatsanctuary.org/so-you-want-to-start-your-own-sanctuary/) __

  
  


**Title:** The Top End

**Blurb:** When the Phoenix Foundation creates a partnership with an Australian animal sanctuary, MacGyver is one of many volunteers to help get the sanctuary up and running. While in the Northern Territory, he teams up with resourceful outback veterinarian Rex Kelly---but will their combined wits and skills be enough to save a small town from a mysterious ransom demand? 

**Poster:** I'd really love to see pictures of both Mac and Tom Selleck, if that's possible. The Northern Territory flag might be cool, or a map of Australia. Some outback landscape images for a background, maybe? Or an eastern brown snake, since I plan to feature those somewhat. 

  
  
  
  


One of the animal sanctuary employees is ex-army-medic-turned-veterinarian Rex Kelly, who is working as an outback vet for a small town near the sanctuary. ("Near" being a relative term.) He goes to town to perform surgery on a sick animal  **(MacGyverism time)** , and invites MacGyver along to see the town. However, when they go to leave the next morning, they find out that the town is being held hostage. A group of tourists is being held for ransom by a threatening man who will later be revealed (through Mac & Kelly's trickery) to be a con man---the reason the tourist bus didn't show up is because he posted signs on every road outside town warning about a venomous snake infestation. 

  
  
  


Part 1: introduce Rex & Ralph & the sanctuary. Mac agrees to go with Rex. 

Part 2: hijinks in town + kitten surgery +con man appears in the end

Part 3: con man stuff

Part 4: Mac confronts con man & they return to sanctuary


	4. Umoja Outline/Bibliography

Breeze accepts Kierra & reminds the others that they were all kids when they joined too 

Breeze's idea is to have some kind of program or activity at the club that will last for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day to keep the kids busy until the holiday season is over (and so that they're not out partying & being out on the roads). MacGyver suggests having the kids create holiday displays to show off all the diverse holidays the community celebrates 

Kierra watches the displays being created & notes silently that Kwanzaa isn't there 

Her mom is dead and her father is a doctor who sunk all of his life savings into caring for her, but couldn't save her. Now he's about to give up. He won't celebrate anything. 

Kierra eventually is accepted by the boys when they teach her to play hockey & she teaches them better football 

MacGyver encourages her to invite her dad by telling part of his Christmas sadness; she tells him that she'll do it and she knows the perfect way to remember her mom *and* help Breeze at the same time: by setting up a community celebration of Kwanzaa. 

In the end, they play hockey again and Mac's team loses because Kierra helped her team out

[ https://www.pbs.org/black-culture/connect/talk-back/what-is-kwanzaa/ ](https://www.pbs.org/black-culture/connect/talk-back/what-is-kwanzaa/)

[ https://amp.cnn.com/cnn/2017/12/26/us/kwanzaa-explainer-trnd/index.html ](https://amp.cnn.com/cnn/2017/12/26/us/kwanzaa-explainer-trnd/index.html)

[ http://www.officialkwanzaawebsite.org/faq.shtml#5 ](http://www.officialkwanzaawebsite.org/faq.shtml#5)

[ https://www.infoplease.com/calendar-holidays/major-holidays/kwanzaa ](https://www.infoplease.com/calendar-holidays/major-holidays/kwanzaa)

[ https://www.africa.upenn.edu/K-12/Kwanzaa_What_16661.html ](https://www.africa.upenn.edu/K-12/Kwanzaa_What_16661.html)

[ https://www.dummies.com/home-garden/decorating/how-to-decorate-the-kwanzaa-table/ ](https://www.dummies.com/home-garden/decorating/how-to-decorate-the-kwanzaa-table/)

[ https://www.cnn.com/2019/12/26/us/kwanzaa-principles-trnd/index.html ](https://www.cnn.com/2019/12/26/us/kwanzaa-principles-trnd/index.html)

[ http://www.officialkwanzaawebsite.org/celeb-procedures.shtml ](http://www.officialkwanzaawebsite.org/celeb-procedures.shtml)

[ https://www.familyeducation.com/fun/kwanzaa/kwanzaa-unity-cup ](https://www.familyeducation.com/fun/kwanzaa/kwanzaa-unity-cup)

[ https://www.ehow.com/about_4727576_kwanzaa-unity-cup.html ](https://www.ehow.com/about_4727576_kwanzaa-unity-cup.html)


	5. Louisiana Knights Bibliography

Feb. 11, 1997 

[ https://www.calendar-12.com/holidays/Shrove_Tuesday/1997 ](https://www.calendar-12.com/holidays/Shrove_Tuesday/1997)

**River:** [ **https://www.worldatlas.com/articles/facts-about-the-mississippi-river.html** ](https://www.worldatlas.com/articles/facts-about-the-mississippi-river.html)

**Mac’ism:** [ **https://www.thoughtco.com/make-sulfuric-acid-at-home-608262** ](https://www.thoughtco.com/make-sulfuric-acid-at-home-608262)

**Locations/Car Chase Streets:** [ **https://goo.gl/maps/3t7MGTfFTqq3HYNS7** ](https://goo.gl/maps/3t7MGTfFTqq3HYNS7)

**Garthe:** [ **https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Garthe_Knight** ](https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Garthe_Knight)

[ **http://www.knightriderarchives.com/knight_rider/season_two/goliath/** ](http://www.knightriderarchives.com/knight_rider/season_two/goliath/)

[ **http://www.knightriderarchives.com/knight_rider/season_two/goliath_returns/** ](http://www.knightriderarchives.com/knight_rider/season_two/goliath_returns/)

**Kate:** [ **http://www.rdanderson.com/macgyver/lexicon/entries/laffertykate.htm** ](http://www.rdanderson.com/macgyver/lexicon/entries/laffertykate.htm)

[ **http://themacgyverproject.blogspot.com/2015/02/38-ugly-duckling.html?m=1** ](http://themacgyverproject.blogspot.com/2015/02/38-ugly-duckling.html?m=1)

**Streetcars:**

[ **https://freetoursbyfoot.com/new-orleans-streetcars/** ](https://freetoursbyfoot.com/new-orleans-streetcars/)

**Convention center:**

[ **https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Morial_Convention_Center** ](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Morial_Convention_Center)

[ **https://www.mccno.com** ](https://www.mccno.com)

**KITT:**

[ **https://youtu.be/dANY3uk7lxc** ](https://youtu.be/dANY3uk7lxc)

[ **https://knight-rider.fandom.com/wiki/K.I.T.T._(2000)** ](https://knight-rider.fandom.com/wiki/K.I.T.T._\(2000\))

**DIY RADIO**

[ **https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/am_transmitter.html** ](https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/am_transmitter.html)

[ **https://www.motherearthnews.com/diy/homemade-transistor-radio-zmaz82jfzglo** ](https://www.motherearthnews.com/diy/homemade-transistor-radio-zmaz82jfzglo)

[ **https://boyslife.org/hobbies-projects/projects/40/catch-some-radio-waves/** ](https://boyslife.org/hobbies-projects/projects/40/catch-some-radio-waves/)

[ **https://www.google.com/url?sa=t &source=web&rct=j&url=http://www.jpier.org/PIERM/pierm85/03.19071808.pdf&ved=2ahUKEwjl7_HF07ToAhVQG80KHU4EB7YQFjANegQIAhAB&usg=AOvVaw3ddnPsp0Tq5cA8dcIwmZxg** ](http://www.jpier.org/PIERM/pierm85/03.19071808.pdf)

[ **https://patents.google.com/patent/US3705407** ](https://patents.google.com/patent/US3705407)

[ **https://interferencetechnology.com/transfer-through-metal-shielding/amp/** ](https://interferencetechnology.com/transfer-through-metal-shielding/amp/)

[ **https://www.marines.mil/Portals/1/Publications/MCRP%208-10B.11.pdf?ver=2017-03-15-092827-423** ](https://www.marines.mil/Portals/1/Publications/MCRP%208-10B.11.pdf?ver=2017-03-15-092827-423)

[ **https://spectrum.ieee.org/geek-life/hands-on/track-the-movement-of-the-milky-way-with-this-diy-radio-telescope** ](https://spectrum.ieee.org/geek-life/hands-on/track-the-movement-of-the-milky-way-with-this-diy-radio-telescope)

[ **https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/homemade_radio.html** ](https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/homemade_radio.html)

[ **https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/three_penny/three_penny.html** ](https://sci-toys.com/scitoys/scitoys/radio/three_penny/three_penny.html)

[ **https://www.britannica.com/technology/radio-frequency-integrated-circuit** ](https://www.britannica.com/technology/radio-frequency-integrated-circuit)

[ **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balun** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balun)

[ **http://makearadio.com/misc-stuff/piezophones.php** ](http://makearadio.com/misc-stuff/piezophones.php)

[ **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crystal_earpiece** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crystal_earpiece)

[ **https://www.dummies.com/programming/electronics/diy-projects/electronics-projects-how-to-build-the-coil-for-a-crystal-radio/** ](https://www.dummies.com/programming/electronics/diy-projects/electronics-projects-how-to-build-the-coil-for-a-crystal-radio/)

**Battery** [ **https://sciencing.com/build-pack-aa-9-volt-6030945.html** ](https://sciencing.com/build-pack-aa-9-volt-6030945.html)

**Booby trap**

[ **https://www.skilledsurvival.com/homemade-booby-traps-protect-home/** ](https://www.skilledsurvival.com/homemade-booby-traps-protect-home/)

**Locations researched via Google Earth**


End file.
